First Date?
by Maa-shachou
Summary: Prompt: Nanofate's first date. Drabble. One-shot.


**A/N:** The girls are nine in this drabble. ff doesn't have "fluff" as a listed genre :/

* * *

"Feito-chan! What are you doing after school today?" An ebullient Nanoha asked, as the two friends packed their bags at the end of class.

"Hm? Nothing much… I'm still trying to get used to living in here, it's a lot different than the Garden of Time."

Hearing this, Nanoha clapped her hands over Fate's. "Feito-chan, let me take you out! I'll show you all the best places to eat in Uminari City. There's Watanabe-san's most delicious udon stand, and if you want to go shopping, we can go to the mall! Ah, there's so much we can do."

The blonde smiled, "Sure, it sounds like fun. Since I've been released from the TSAB, I haven't gotten a chance to buy new clothes yet…luckily we have school uniforms so it's not such a hassle every day."

Fate laughed and blushed in embarrassment when Nanoha broke into giggles. "Great, we can go to the mall now, and then you can try Watanabe-san's udon for dinner. C'mon!"

The brunette excitedly took Fate by the hand and waved goodbye to their friends.

"A-are you sure these clothes are okay?" Fate asked from behind the change room door.

Nanoha sat up in her seat, "Why wouldn't it be? Do they not fit? I can ask the store assistant to get you the right size."

"No, no, it's not that… I mean…" There was a creaking of hinges before the blonde shyly stepped out. "Don't you think they're too short?"

Nanoha eyed the red flat shoes, charcoal grey knee high socks, pale toned thighs barely covered by a pair of white denim shorts, topped with a black short-sleeved button up to match Fate's hair ties.

"Nanoha?"

The brunette snapped her focus back to Fate's eyes. "O-oh no, I don't think so. I think they suit you very well, Feito-chan!"

"_Sou desu ka_?" Fate pondered, as she checked her outfit in the mirror. "_Maa_, I'll trust Nanoha's judgment and purchase this then."

Two empty bowls of udon were deposited on the table after a hearty, "_Gochisousamadeshita_!"

"_Maidoari_, Nanoha-chan. You should bring your friend more often. From the looks of it, you two really enjoyed the meal," Watanabe-san said, collecting their bowls.

"Nanoha is right. Watanabe-san's udon was spectacular, I would order another bowl if I could eat it. Oh! Maybe Arf would like some. Watanabe-san, can I get an order to go please?"

"_Hai, ima sugu, ojou-chan_."

Nanoha had snuck off to pay the bill when Fate was busy talking to Watanabe-san. She returned just as the owner handed the blonde her take-out. "We're all ready to go, Feito-chan."

"Eh? What about the bill?"

"Don't worry about it, it's already paid for. My treat." Nanoha smiled, "_Sate_, let's get you home while the dish is still hot for Arf-san."

"_Arigatou ne_, Nanoha. I had a lot of fun today. And for dinner too, next time it's on me."

The girls were standing outside the Testarossa residence, and Nanoha was rocking back and forth on her feet. "No need to thank me, I um, I had a great time today. It was a nice date- I mean, day! A nice day to spend with a friend."

_Date?_ Fate wondered. _Maybe I'll ask Arf about that later…_

Without warning, the blonde leaned in close and Nanoha's breath hitched. Fate wrapped her arms around her, careful not to drop anything.

"I'd spend every day with you, Nanoha. You're the best friend anybody could ask for."

"F-Feito-chan." She returned the hug. "Mm. it's a promise, we'll spend lots of our days together from now on." Nanoha nervously giggled, "Maybe you'll even get tired of me!"

Fate smiled widely as she unlocked the door, "I'll never get tired of you, Nanoha. _Oyasumi nasai_, mail me when you get home safely."

"Of course. Oyasumi, Feito-chan. Bye, bye." Nanoha waved until the other girl closed and locked the door before slumping her shoulders and heading home.

"Ah, _dame da_, Nanoha..."

* * *

_Sou desu ka? _- Is that so?  
_Gochisousamadeshita_ - thank you for the meal  
_Maidoari_ - thank you for your continued patronage  
_Hai, ima sugu, ojou-chan_ - Coming right up, little girl  
_Arigatou ne_ - thank you  
_Oyasumi (nasai)_ - good night  
_Dame da_ - no good


End file.
